High Sky Sins
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Vexen a scholar has just been fired, and when he next awakes he finds himself in pain and on a Sky Ship. Just what has he gotten into? Includes rape and Sadistic Marluxia. Marluxia x Vexen
1. Chapter 1

New Story, hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>It was a cool crisp evening upon the Assassin's Curse. The captain of such a vessel was the proud and infamous Marluxia LeFlur; a well known Sky Pirate, he was well known on the land as well as in the sky. For a sky pirate he was obsessed about his looks and didn't care for no-one else but himself- although he cared for his crews well-being- but the crew knew what he was like.<p>

It just so happened on this perfect evening night Vexen; quite young for an alchemist, had lost his job. Being a rather proud man he had taken this rather hard and had gotten himself terribly drunk at a small inn, on the outskirts of Reilandia; a very wealthy city and had the biggest trading market in the country of Nhaire, which was the third largest trading market in the world. Vexen stumbled down the well worn dirt road, he clumsily tripped over his own feet, managing to slump over a large boulder.

Marluxia and some of his crew laughed loudly as they came down that same path. All of them were happy and drunk, except Marluxia; he'd only had a drink to celebrate their riches. He spotted a blonde slumped over a boulder. "I'll meet you back at the ship!" Marluxia yelled at the small party of his crew that had been with him.

"Sure thing Captain!" A black haired man named Xaldin yelled in reply.

Marluxia knew what he was going to do with this beauty, but first he had to sweet talk the man; if he was awake. "Hey sweetheart, whats someone as beautiful as yourself doing down there?" Marluxia asked, placing a hand on the thin mans shoulder.

Vexen grunted a little but didn't wake from his unconscious slumber.

The Pirate grinned evilly, knowing he'd found the perfect sex slave. He turned the blonde over so he was laying on his back. Marluxia looked over him, his grin widening. A pretty face with sharp features, soft blonde hair and a tall thin body, with perfectly wide hips. Marluxia knew perfectly well he was going to keep this man as his pet; a sex slave. The pink haired pirate roughly picked up the blonde and threw him over his shoulder and continued down the path to the sky docks.

When Marluxia boarded his ship he looked over his crew. "Alright, I need some of you guys to check if everyone is on board before we leave, then once you've done that I need you lot to get the ship going as I'll be busy!" He ordered and went down to his Captain's quarters, throwing the unconscious blonde onto the bed. He grabbed some rope and tied the other man to the bed. Marluxia had to admit to himself that the blonde had fairly nice clothes. Within a matter of minutes those clothes were now lying on the floor; in a crumpled heap.

The unconscious blonde murmured small nothings to himself.

The pink haired man looked rather amused and gazed across the others slim pale form. A wicked grin spread over his face. Quickly he undressed himself from his usual attire, he gripped wide hips with his hands and used his knee to spread the mans legs and without another thought about it, he roughly pushed his manhood into the others /very/ tight entrance. "Sweet virgin." The Pirate gasped. Without wasting time he rapidly thrusted in and out, his movements hard and fast, not a care in the world about the unconscious stranger beneath him, only caring about himself and his needs. He moaned quietly as he moved in and out much harder. It didn't take long for Marluxia to release, it was the tight walls around his manhood that did it. Marluxia pulled out and got up to change into something more comfortable. The Sky Pirate brushed his hair, then he went to check up on his crew and wanted them to know the mission. "Alright crew, Xaldin is going to sail the ship while I'm busy. Our aim is to raid as many of the royal trade ships as possible and to get a much bigger haul!" The Captain yelled, he grinned when he heard his crew cheer loudly. Marluxia up to take the wheel of the ship.

It was the early morning when Vexen stirred, his head was pounding and he felt as if he'd been torn in two; his behind was radiating with pain. He tried to move his arms but realized he was tied to this bed. _What the hell happened, where am I? And why am I naked?_ He thought to himself, his head snapped up as he noticed a strange pink haired man dressed in steam punk clothing.

"I see my pet is awake and looks deliciously confused." Marluxia grinned.

"Wha?" Vexen blinked. "I am not anyone's pet and that means I am not yours, now who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" Vexen demanded, his emerald green eyes narrowing.

"You will not talk to me like that pet." Marluxia chided. "I am your Master, Captain Marluxia LeFlur, you're on my ship, now pet whats your name?" The sky Pirate asked calmly.

Vexen hissed. "There is no way in fucking hell I am calling /you/ master, and why should I tell you my name, you bastard!" Vexen yelled.

Within a few strides Marluxia was at the bed. "I have no patience, so either you tell me now like a good little bitch, or I will force it out of you the hard way." The Pirate said rather calmly.

"I'm not scared of you!" Vexen hissed, his emerald green eyes turning into slits.

"Don't you dare complain to me about not giving you a choice or for being in pain, you chose the hard way." Marluxia hissed and unbuckled his pants and climbed on top of the naked blonde.

Vexen struggled underneath the heavier man, kneeing him in the stomach.

Marluxia growled, his eyes narrowing and held the blondes legs, spreading them widely and he thrusted in hard and fast; giving the other no time to adjust. "You had to be difficult." He grunted.

Vexen screamed out in pain, his eyes watering and he struggled underneath the Pirate.

"Such delicious sounds." Marluxia purred, ramming himself hard into the blonde, his strong hands grasping wide hips. The pink haired man leaned down to bite hard on the mans shoulder.

Vexen cried out even louder, the pain intense. He wondered how the hell people considered /this/ pleasurable. He howled in pain as he could feel himself tearing.

"Dirty little bitch!" Marluxia hissed, continuing to screw the blonde as if he was a rag doll.

Vexen sobbed loudly, his hands balling into fists. He was reduced to pained sobs.

The Pirate panted softly and bit down even harder on the others shoulder.

The blonde screamed in pain, then gasped from being rubbed the right way.

"Oh whats this? Pet likes the pressure on his soft spot?" Marluxia laughed and rammed himself into him even harder.

Vexen whimpered loudly, unable to move.

The Pirate smirked and roughly hit the blondes soft spot.

Vexen screamed out in confused lust, tears streamed down his face. He could feel blood and god knows what, seeped down between his thighs.

Marluxia grunted a little as he came inside the blonde.

Vexen turned his head away from the man above him, closing his eyes.

"Ungrateful little bitch." Marluxia hissed, digging his nails into the blonde's shoulder. "Now tell me what your name is, or I will force my fucking fist up your ass!" Marluxia growled dangerously in the others ear.

The blonde cried out in pain. "Get off me you sick twisted bastard!" Vexen sobbed.

Marluxia slapped him hard across the face. "Tell me your fucking name!" He growled, and pulled out roughly.

Vexen turned his head to glare up at the sky Pirate. "My name is Vexen you sick fucking pig!"

The Pirate chuckled and leaned forward to bite down hard on Vexen's shoulders. "About time you get your thick head around the idea of not giving me your name, Vexen." He growled.

Vexen flinched and struggled underneath the other. "Just get off, fucking leave me alone you rapist pig!" Vexen yelled, his emerald green eyes turning to slits.

Marluxia slapped him hard across the face and got up, getting dressed into a different steam punk outfit. "And you shall never be dressing like a man anymore." Marluxia uttered and left his quarters to go get himself something to eat from the ships kitchen.

When Marluxia returned at lunchtime he noticed his pet was in a weak sleep, he'd brought his pet some bits of meat and bread, as he didn't want his pet to die, and to keep a bit of strength. He had also paid a visit to the cargo hold to find some of the clothes they'd retrieved from other ships. He picked out a tight yellow dress, he had quickly added cuts in the dress to show a lot of his pets curves. He flicked Vexen's nose. "Wake up pet, I have lunch for you." Marluxia ordered.

Vexen opened his eyes and glared up at Marluxia warily. He took the food and scoffed it down hungrily, and eyed the dress in the man's hands with a scowl. "W-What the hell is that in your hands?" Vexen asked, hissing some.

Marluxia frowned a little. "This is pets dress, you need something to wear as I won't be having you using the bed as a bathroom." The pinkette uttered.

Vexen growled at the pink haired man and turned over so he had his back to him, staring at the wall. "I am not wearing a dress... I am not a women!" He yelled.

"No you're not, but you're my pet, and you shall do as I say, or I will shove my fist up your tight little ass." Marluxia ordered, moving over to untie Vexen's hands and roughly pulled him to his feet. "Now I order you to pull this on!" Marluxia yelled, not tolerating Vexen's attitude.

The blonde growled and snatched the dress from Marluxia, pulling it on. "You are a total bastard! I don't fucking deserve this!" He hissed.

"Shut up pet!" Marluxia ordered, pulling Vexen close and held him to his body, biting down on his neck, pulling the dress up the mans body.

Vexen cried out in pain and glared at Marluxia, trying to push him away. "Get the hell off me!" He yelled.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed and he slapped Vexen across the face. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, and I am not tolerating any bullshit from you!" Marluxia hissed, grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragged him out of his quarters and to his own private bathroom.

Vexen stumbled after him, tripping over his own feet and glared at the back of the sky Pirate.

Marluxia pushed his bathroom door open and pushed the blonde in. "Hurry up and do what you need to do." He hissed and stood infront of the door, preventing Vexen from leaving.

He rubbed his sore face and glared at the now closed door, quickly going to the toilet and washing his face, hoping to relieve the smarting pain across his cheek. He wondered how the rest of his life would be, he knew he could never escape without killing himself. He sighed and opened the bathroom door, glaring at the sky Pirate's face.

"Oh don't worry pet, you are only mine and mine alone, none of the crew will think of touching you as they know I will kill them without mercy." Marluxia grinned, grabbing the blonde's wrist and dragged him out onto the deck into the morning sun. He went up to take the wheel of the ship from Xaldin. "How far are we from our first target?"

"About an hour at the most Captain." Xaldin replied, not taking much notice of the blonde at Marluxia's side, he knew that if anyone paid any interest in the Captain's pet they would be dead. Xaldin left to go to the kitchen.

Vexen looked around the ship, he had to admit quietly to himself it was quite nice... for a Pirate ship, he looked down at his feet as he felt uneasy about his surroundings and the man next to him.

"Ah pet, look at the lovely clouds. I bet you have never traveled through the sky before." He chuckled and pulled the blonde close.

Vexen flinched at the others touch and looked away. "No I haven't, but does it matter?" He grumbled.

"It does, because as you should know the thunder storms up here are more terrible to those down on the ground." Marluxia replied, squeezing his pets hip possessively.

"Thats quite obvious though isn't it?" Vexen remarked sourly, glaring at Marluxia's hand.

"Many don't know though, they think it's much weaker." The sky Pirate replied and looked out ahead of the ship. "I'll make you an offer, if you try and behave nicely like a good little pet I will give you a small treat... and it doesn't involve me taking advantage of your delicious little body." He reasoned, wondering if the blonde would play nice or not.

Vexen frowned in thought, wondering if he could trust the Pirate or not. "How the hell can I trust you, you of all bloody people?" Vexen snipped.

"Oh I just want to see if you can do this, I thought you didn't like sex?" Marluxia laughed and tightened his grip on Vexen's hip.

"I don't, it is bloody painful you oversexed bastard. And you promise that this so called treat isn't sex?" He asked, almost regretting taking up the offer.

The Pirate smirked to himself. "Oh not tonight it won't be sex, it will be far more... satisfying for you, if only you be a good pet to your Master." He purred in Vexen's ear, gazing into his eyes.

"Fine... Master." He grunted and glared back into Marluxia's eyes, still not trusting what this man was up to.

The rest of the day went along well as Vexen grudgingly treated Marluxia with respect as he didn't want to be raped at the end of the day. Of course there had been the time when Marluxia had raided the other ship and Vexen had been sent into the kitchen to stay with the cook until it was safe to come out. The rest of the day was perfect until it was time to head back to Marluxia's quarters.

"Ahh so I bet pet is eager for his treat, I must say it was hard not to fuck you, seeing you wear that gorgeous dress, but I shall stay true to my word as I do wish you to become a little more respectful towards me. But I need you to undress and lay down on the bed and close your eyes." The Pirate murmured and undressed himself, wanting to get out of his clothes, the day being a rather hot one.

Vexen was confused but didn't dare disrespect his Master as he feared being raped again, he closed his eyes as he laid down on the bed, shivering a little against the cold sheets.

The pinkette moved to the bed, straddling Vexen's hips and pressed his lips against Vexen's, the gesture wasn't rough but rather the opposite, gentle and soft.

The blonde startled a little but didn't open his eyes or dare go against Marluxia.

Sapphire eyes gazed across the blonde's chest, he trailed his mouth down Vexen's neck and sucked teasingly at a nipple.

Vexen squirmed underneath his Master, trying not to open his eyes as it was a reflex.

Marluxia moved to get in between Vexen's legs, spreading them and trailed his hot mouth down to his pets length, holding it in his hand and slowly licked at it.

A strangled moan left Vexen's mouth, he wasn't expecting this at all and it felt strange, his body trembled and arched up towards Marluxia's mouth some.

The Pirate chuckled and flicked his tongue teasingly over the head, knowing if he did this before sexual intercourse with his pet, there would be no complaints, but he wasn't going to push it tonight as he wanted to keep his promise.

Vexen panted softly and arched upwards awkwardly, spreading his legs widely and he managed to keep his emerald green eyes closed. Although he knew if they were open they would've been wide and laced with pleasure.

Marluxia chuckled and slowly took Vexen's manhood into his mouth and at a terribly slow speed started to suck at the blonde's arousal, using plenty of tongue to make the experience enjoyable.

It didn't take long for Vexen to become erect, the heat and wetness of his Master's mouth had brought him to a state of begging and heavy arousal. "Master~ Please Master make it better." He had begged.

Marluxia chuckled at his this and moved his mouth up to suck at the tip, running his tongue teasingly across the slit. He knew it wouldn't take much for Vexen to come now, not in this state.

Vexen's thin body went rigid as his release shot through him and into Marluxia's hot and inviting mouth. "Mmm Master." He panted and collapsed back onto the bed, his pale face bright red. The pleasure had taken over his much prude like mind, and the fact it was Marluxia. He had lost control over his mind, body and what he was saying during the pleasurable experience.

The Sky Pirate had swallowed all of his pets release, not wanting to waste a bit of it. "Heh, I guess pet enjoyed his little treat, you can open your eyes now." He chuckled, wiping his mouth clean and gently bit down on Vexen's neck. "Although I think it is time for sleep, is it not?" He chuckled.

Vexen was already ahead of him, sleeping soundly against the man's chest, his usually tense body relaxed.

The pinkette smirked and held his pet close, knowing this little test was worth it in the long run as he could have pet begging him to do much more of the blow jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Vexen was awoken by the steady rocking of the ship, the wind having the same effect as that of the sea. He shifted uncomfortably and noticed that the horrible /Captain/ wasn't there; which happened to be an awfully good thing for the captive blonde.

Marluxia had wished he could've stayed in bed much longer with his warm rape toy. The sky Pirate looked through the thick clouds; which were buffering the strong winds coming from the west. He knew they were close to a royal trade ship and of course there would be a struggle between the trading ship and his crew.

"Ahh Captain, the ship has been spotted at least a kilometer ahead!" Xaldin yelled to the Captain, he knew rather well this news would please the Captain.

The pink haired man grinned. "Alright crew, there is a trading ship up ahead, get ready as when close enough we shall board!" Marluxia shouted.

Vexen carefully got up and got dressed, he wanted some fresh air and something to eat. He frowned and put on the dress the man had left for him. He was annoyed with this, but he really didn't want to go on the deck naked. The blonde sighed and stepped out onto the deck, quickly making his way across to the kitchen; as he'd noticed that all the men were busy with something.

The Captain looked across his ship with a proud grin, in which he'd noticed a quick flash of blonde hair dash across the deck and into the kitchen. He chuckled, calling Xaldin to the wheel of the ship. When inside the kitchen he locked the door behind him. "Awwh no good morning form my pet, hurts me so." He sneered.

Vexen whipped around, his eyes going large, he knew very well he was about to be raped in the kitchen.

"Alright pet, seeing as we don't have much time, you have to kneel before me." Marluxia ordered, sapphire blue eyes; dark and unforgiving.

Vexen hissed and got down on his knees before the sky pirate, he knew if he hadn't of done- something very terrible would've happened.

"You remember what I did to you, yes?" Marluxia asked, his voice cold and hard.

The blonde frowned, he did not want Marluxia's groin near his mouth, let alone in his mouth.

"Answer me!" He shouted, pulling harshly on the blondes hair.

"Yes, you ungrateful bastard!" He hissed, glaring up at the pink haired man.

Marluxia clicked his tongue and swiftly booted Vexen hard in the stomach. "That is no way to talk to your master." The sky Pirate hissed.

The blonde sobbed out in pain, he clearly was in much pain but didn't allow Marluxia the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Now my bitch, you will suck me off, and I swear if you bite I will rip all of your hair out and rape your tight little ass until you pass you." He threatened, and tugged harshly on blonde hair. "Got that?"  
>"Yes Master." The blonde uttered, wincing every time his hair was pulled.<p>

"Get to it!" Marluxia hissed, tugging Vexen closer to his pants.

He yelped, reaching forward to undo the buckle on the sky Pirate's belt and carefully pulled his pants down.

"Hurry up, you little bitch! I don't have all day!" The pink haired man growled.

Vexen made a disgusted expression and took the Pirate's member into his mouth, he made sure to do that part carefully as he didn't wish to be tortured.

"Thats a good little bitch." Marluxia uttered, looking at the blonde haired man. He tugged on his hair more, as he wished his pet to deep-throat him.

The blonde coughed, trying his best to stop himself from biting down on the others manhood.

Marluxia smirked as he looked down at the blonde man, it was arousing watching the man submit to him. "Thats a good pet, use more tongue, or I shall make you do this again." He ordered.

The older man's brows furrowed, tentatively using his tongue; as well as sucking slowly.

The sky Pirate tilted his head back and moaned quietly. His hand still gripping Vexen's hair.

Vexen winched a little and was disgusted by what he had been forced to do.

"Hurry up!" Marluxia ordered, forcing himself even more into his blonde slaves mouth.

The blonde coughed even more, a scowl on his face as he started to bob his head.

"Thats a good little bitch." He uttered, looking down at the blonde.

Vexen wrinkled his nose when he felt the other start to throb. The blonde hoped he'd be left alone after this.

A small pant left Marluxia's mouth, although his face remained rather serious. "Ahh yes, suck harder." He grumbled.

The blonde's scowl deepened and he tentatively started to suck with more force.

Marluxia tugged harshly at his slaves hair as he released; spilling his seed into the others mouth. The sky Pirate pushed him back with his foot- still not caring if he hurt him. He pulled his pants up and left for the deck so he could take the wheel of the ship.

The blonde stumbled to his feet, managing to get to the ships bathroom and vomited. He fell back against the floor, disgusted by what he had to do, although he much preferred this than the sex. As at least it was less painful.

When Marluxia returned to deck, he was rather amused and pleased with his actions. He looked on ahead of the ship, realizing they were closer to the trading ship. "Men get ready to board!" The Captain yelled.

The crew did suck, licking their lips in anticipation.

When Vexen finally moved from his spot in the bathroom, he went back to the kitchens so he could make himself something to eat. When he'd done this he went back to Marluxia's quarters.

The sky Pirate smirked, quickly moving to grab his blonde slave and pulled him to his arms roughly.

Vexen hissed and glared at him. "Let me go!" He growled, green eyes narrowing.

Marluxia smirked and squeezed the blondes ass. "Now why should I? I want you to stay up here while we board this ship." The pinkette murmured, pointing ahead to the trading ship.

Vexen growled and tried to push the other away. "Sick fuck!"  
>The Captain clicked his tongue and pulled his captive in for a rough and asserting kiss, proving his dominance.<p>

Vexen went limp in the others arms, growling against his lips.

Marluxia took this challenge and forced his tongue into /his/ blondes mouth. Wanting to explore his warm mouth for the first time.

The blonde furrowed his brows, but did nothing other, terrified Marluxia would rape him.

The sky Pirate trailed his tongue around his mouth, then pulled back with a quite satisfied smirk. He squeezed Vexen's hind hard, before roughly dragging him up to the wheel of the ship. Marluxia took over from Xaldin. "Take your position Xaldin." He ordered.

"Yes Captain!" Xaldin replied, going down to the rest of the crew.

"Now, whore you are to stay up here unless ordered to move, as I don't wish to lose my satisfaction." The pinkette ordered with a hiss.

The blonde grumbled under his breath before replying. "Yes Master."

"Thats a good little whore." Marluxia replied, very happy with himself. "Men, prepare the canons!" He yelled, pulling Vexen toward him.

The taller male yelped and looked up ahead, spotting the ship with sharp eyes.

Marluxia slid a hand down the blondes side, and to his crotch.

The blonde shuddered and didn't want to be touched there, no matter how pleasurable.

The sky Pirate gripped tightly at his slaves organ and rapidly pumped him through the material of the dress.

Vexen shuddered and felt weak, leaning against the much more leaner male. A quiet moan making itself heard. "Bastard." He hissed.

"Ha, and you're a selfish little whore whom doesn't reject the simplest of pleasures." He growled, biting down on neck, and he made sure it wasn't gentle.

Vexen hissed and closed his green eyes, panting a little- trying not to give into the pleasure, pleasure he found shameful, he was too proud to admit he liked it, and was far too proud to ask for this particular pleasure instead of sex, and he knew perfectly well Marluxia wouldn't allow just that anyhow. "Me? selfish?" Vexen cried out, glaring at the shorter male. "You wouldn't even know the meaning of the word selfish." He hissed.

Marluxia snarled and bit down harder on Vexen's shoulder. "If you weren't selfish you wouldn't be giving into this pleasure, you wouldn't be growing erect in my very hand." The sky Pirate hissed, pumping Vexen rapidly and applied more pressure to the blonde's manhood.

The blonde whimpered, very much unable to hide his pleasure... although he wasn't going to admit to it. And god damn it he wasn't the least bit selfish! "Just shut-up." He growled in reply, gritting his teeth.

Marluxia laughed and added even more pressure to his captive's erection. "I want you to beg you little whore, otherwise I shall leave you like this... and knowing your uptight state, you won't even bother to do anything about it." The pinkette laughed in a mocking matter.

He whimpered, biting down on his lower lip, not wishing to give in... but the other was right, he would never touch himself for pleasure... it was something he'd never plan on doing.

"Oh alright then, I shall leave you be." He hissed, and went back to watching the skies in front of him. Marluxia knew perfectly well they would be attacking the other ship in at least five to ten minutes.

The blonde huffed and stood next to Marluxia, doing what he was told- not wishing to being beaten or even raped by the man- so he knew he couldn't move unless the pink haired man said he could.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed as he spun the wheel of his ship to the side of the trades ship; so that when they were close enough his men could board.

The blonde jumped a little, not expecting the sharp turn and he bit down on his lip, turning his attention to anything else but the trading ship- and of course Marluxia. He looked into the clouds, he wondered how far up they were.

It didn't take long until the pink haired man's ship was close enough to the trading ship. "Men time to board, kill their Captain and take prisoners, if anyone resists shoot them!" The sky Pirate Captain yelled.

Vexen clenched his fists, he didn't want to witness death, but he knew he had no other choice.

"Yes Captain!" The crew shouted, and started towards the ropes and swung towards the trading ship.

Marluxia grinned and pulled his pistol out of it's holster, he wrapped his arm around the blonde once more and pulled him close. "You know you're annoying little bastard, but I suppose that is a very attractive quality." The Captain said with a bitter laugh.

The blonde frowned, his frown deepened at the sight of the pistol, to be honest he didn't like the idea of it being near him.

The blonde growled and didn't look at the man, not wanting to even be near him- although he knew much better than to say anything against it or even try to resist.

"Don't worry my little slutty minx, I won't shoot you as you're my play-thing." The pinkette said with a large sadistic grin.

Vexen hissed, and he startled when he heard a loud gun shot and a scream. His head whipped around to find where the source of the scream was coming from. The blonde saw a red head doubled over on the other ship, a pool of blood around him and one of the men from Marluxia's crew shot him in the head. Vexen bit down hard on his lip and averted his eyes from the dead man on the other ship.

"Well that's their Captain dead, things should be easier now." Marluxia laughed loudly.

Vexen winced against the other, constantly wanting to be away from his captor.

It wasn't long until the crew from the trading ship were tied up aboard the pinkette's ship, Vexen huffed a little.

"Fine you little slut, leave but I will be in later." Marluxia hissed, he had been getting annoyed with Vexen's behavior.

The blonde was finally pleased he could leave, and quickly left for the man's quarters, knowing that was the only place he could go.

Marluxia looked over the new captives and went down to investigate them, seeing as his crew was already looting the ship. "Mmm, not a nice looking bunch, can any of you bastards cook?" Marluxia asked, his voice rumbling.

A small blonde girl looked up, her hair covering her small face. "Y-Yes... I can cook... and sew." She said timidly.

Marluxia turned to the girl- oh how he hated women.- "Well then, it seems we have a cook, what is your name, you little witch?" Marluxia hissed, not bothering to be polite.

Her small frame tensed. "N-Namine." She stammered, terrified of the man.

"Alright Namine, you are to work on this ship as the cook... and if any of my men wish to use you as pleasure you shall not object or you will be thrown overboard." He said, a frown on his face.

Namine nodded with a timid expression, although the man didn't untie her. He left her where she was.

"And I don't think any of you others will be of any use to me, but I shall let my crew decide." Marluxia yelled at the lot and went back to the wheel of his ship.

Vexen remained in the Captain's quarters for a long time, he started to grow hungry and slowly he rose to his feet. Vexen quickly darted out from the man's quarters to the kitchens, ignoring the stares from the captives.

Marluxia noticed Vexen once more, but decided that he wasn't important at the moment, and he knew it would be better if his play-thing ate, and not die of starvation- so he could keep his pleasure satisfied.

Vexen made himself something to eat in the kitchen, eating slowly in the the kitchen- as here was far better than the Captain's quarters, even better than being around the pinkette full stop.

When Vexen had came out of the kitchen Marluxia grinned to himself. "Get up here whore!" He shouted, ignoring the captives tied down on the deck.

The blonde winced and made his way past the new captives and up towards the sky Pirate. "Yes, Marluxia?" He asked bitterly.

Marluxia grinned evilly and pulled his slave in for a dominating kiss, he wanted the kiss to be long, so that he could explore the blonde's mouth more, but also make him feel as if there was no hope left. It wasn't long until Marluxia pulled away with a large smirk. "I am going to fuck you so hard, in your tight little ass tonight." He murmured.

Vexen swallowed when the pink haired man had pulled away, he wasn't accepting of the kiss but it was far more better than what would come.

"Well then, sounds like you're going to enjoy it." Marluxia laughed loudly, grabbing Vexen's ass tightly.

The blonde squeaked and shuddered, not enjoying being groped by the man. "Get off me, I don't enjoy any source of your rape." He growled, his green eyes narrowing.

"Ha, now what makes you think I care about what you think or say?" The pink haired man laughed, and looked at the blonde, grabbing his ass even tighter.

"Thats because you only care about yourself, you selfish asshole, now let me go!" Vexen hissed, his emerald eyes ablaze.

Marluxia growled and pushed Vexen off and to the ground, kicking him in the side. "Fine then, but fuck off to the quarters."

Vexen scrambled to his feet and rapidly darted off to said quarters. It was anything to be away from the horrid Captain, he didn't enjoy anything that Marluxia did to him. Vexen shut the door and moved over to the bed, slumping down onto it, pressing his face to the pillows. He couldn't ignore the looks that the new captives were giving him, they made him feel like he was beneath them... like they were more superior. Vexen disliked it, what had he done to deserve such a fate.

Marluxia was happy when the task had been finished and they'd finally cleared the trading ship of the most precious cargo, then left her to float in the skies. Marluxia had given out his new mission; although it seemed Axel had found his own whole new mission, a blonde boy from the captive crew, and he'd taken him from his own. Of course the pinkette didn't mind, as long as there was enough of the captives in the end so that he could sell them off for a high price. When he'd left his perch from behind the wheel he went off to the kitchen to make himself a meal, as he hadn't eaten all day and he knew better than anyone else that it was good to keep your strength up.

Vexen looked up when he heard the door up, noting that it was Marluxia and turned his gaze back to the headboard.

"And hello to you too pet." Marluxia murmured, moving to undress himself.

The blonde didn't reply, he kept his gaze away from the sky Pirate. He didn't want to look at the man, as long as he could.

"Ahh it seems my pet doesn't want to look at me, but it's not like I care." Marluxia laughed, then swiftly moved to the bed, straddling the blonde's waist. "And it seems you got into position for me, oh how thoughtful." He added.

The blonde struggled underneath the other, it was without purpose as he knew it was pointless; as Marluxia was going to rape him anyway.

"Sit still!" The Captain growled, reaching forward to tangle his fingers into his captives hair, tugging on it harshly.

Vexen whimpered and kept struggling, not liking his sensitive hair being pulled on. "Please stop." Vexen begged.

"Nothing is going to stop me now." Marluxia hissed, pulling Vexen's hair even harder. He bowed his head and bit down hard on the blonde's shoulder.

"Please Marluxia, please stop." The blonde captive begged, his body shaking underneath the pink haired man.

"Just shut up, nothing will stop me. You're going to get it, and you're going to get it hard." He growled in his ear, pulling back on his hair even more.

He shook his head as much as Marluxia's hand in his hair allowed it. "N-No, I don't want it." Vexen whimpered.

"You just never learn do you? Because you're going to fucking get it, like it or not." Marluxia hissed, roughly pulling up the blonde's dress, baring his ass. He moved forward and thrusted aggressively into his captive.  
>The blonde screamed out in pain, pressing his head down in the pillows. He hated it when the other did this to him, it made him feel completely worthless.<p>

"Ahh, such lovely sounds." The Captain grunted, loosening his hand in the blonde's locks, moving his hands down to Vexen's hips and gripped them tightly; driving into him quickly and roughly- wanting his own pleasure to be brought.

Vexen cried out in pain, he could already feel himself tearing. It was Marluxia, always too rough and kept speeding up; although it wasn't like he cared for Vexen. The blonde knew the sky Pirate had motives, and screwing him was one of them.

"Ahh yes, so good." He hissed, moving his mouth down to the blonde's ear and bit down hard, his speed increased and he also made sure to hurt the other more.

The captive bit down on the pillow as tears poured down his cheeks. His silent tears went unnoticed by Marluxia. He could feel the bleeding increase, as the pinkette's speed increased.

"Such a dirty filthy little whore." The pink haired Pirate hissed, squeezing Vexen's hips tightly. He made his point by thrusting hard up against Vexen's prostate, panting heavily in his ear.

His chest tightened and he screamed out loudly, struggling violently underneath Marluxia once more.

The sky Pirate grit his teeth, using his full weight to keep Vexen pinned down underneath him. "You're not going anywhere you little whore." He growled viciously.

Vexen yelped and groaned, screaming every other time. He started to grow limp, he would never get used to this, never enjoy something like this... something this painful from someone like Marluxia, although he knew very well he would never get off this ship or escape.

Marluxia kept up his pace, panting quietly and not long he groaned quietly as he came inside the blonde, pressing him down against the bedding. "Fucking whore." He muttered, and moved to roughly pull himself out.

His cries had been muffled when he was pressed down against the bed, he resisted the urge to vomit. New tears had made their way down his face, as a new pain crept in.

"You are to stay in here for the rest of the night." The Captain hissed, biting down hard on his blonde's neck.

He whimpered and sobbed. "Does it look like I can leave." He grumbled, gripping the bedding tightly, not turning over to face Marluxia. He could feel the blood and other _things_ he'd sooner not think about in between his thighs.

"Just don't fucking disobey me." He snapped, his midnight blue eyes narrowing. The pinkette got up, completely satisfied and got dressed once more. Marluxia turned to look at the broken man on his bed- shivering- he didn't care of course, but an idea came to him for later on that night and he left, shutting the door tightly behind him and locked it on the outside with his key.

Vexen whimpered and shivered, every time he moved he could feel the liquids inside of him, not to mention the pain was unbearable, and even after the first few times he still wasn't able to handle it. Each time the sex kept getting worse and Marluxia kept getting more violent. With this happening Vexen dreaded the next session of sex each time, only hoping if it was going to be sex it wouldn't be hard, just somewhat weaker than the last time, or for once he could be left alone. Slowly he climbed to his feet, whimpering and hissing as he made his way to the small en-suite bathroom. He hopped into the empty bathtub.

Minutes later Vexen was tentatively lying back in the bath, trying to soak and enjoy it somehow... although he couldn't ignore the blood and other fluid floating around the water. He closed tired emerald green eyes, wanting a break from everything... he wanted to be back on land, never to be near that horrid man every again.

He took his time in the bath, and when he got out he felt weak, he dried himself down and limped back into the bedroom. He found something to wear to bed, when he had it on he curled up underneath the blankets of the bed, hiding himself from the outside world. The blonde was disgusted with himself and also Marluxia, it was something he didn't like and didn't want either- so why did it keep happening? Vexen knew it was for the Captain's own selfish pleasure, but he didn't know the hidden motive that lay hidden in the Pirate's mind.

When Marluxia returned to his quarters once more, he unlocked the door and moved over to light the lamps, gazing over to the bed where he noticed his blonde captive sleeping stiffly. A small smirk ran over his face as he went over to wake the blonde up, shaking him. "Wake up Vexen." He purred in a silky sweet voice.

Said blonde stirred a little in his sleep, groaning and he opened his eyes; when saw Marluxia leaning over him with a grin, he groaned and rolled over. "Go away." He mumbled.

"Oh, I don't think so Vexen... I have dinner... and I know you're hungry for something else other than my cum." Marluxia laughed darkly. "Or would you prefer my cum?" He purred slyly, knowing his plan would work perfectly.

"No I would not like that horrible stuff near my mouth every again... fine I'll take your food." Vexen muttered, not knowing what he was getting himself in for, where as if he was more awake he would be very wary of the position he was in at the moment.

The sky Pirate grinned and chuckled, moving to grab the plate. He passed it to his captive; his plan was working very well at the moment.

The blonde looked at the various items of food on his plate, noting the bread, vegetables and even some bit of chicken. He picked up some of the chicken, eating it quietly then picked up the bread; finally realizing how hungry he was. Vexen ate what was on the plate in ten minutes, he felt content and relaxed. The blonde rested back on the bed, his hips still very much sore and he eyed Marluxia with suspicion.

The Pirate laughed and then raised a pink eyebrow at the blonde. "Seems like m'little pet was hungry."

"Your point being?" Vexen asked, muttering under his breath. He paid little attention to the man and curled up once more; his back to Marluxia.

Marluxia grinned at the blonde's back, eying him up. He knew he his plan had worked... all he had to do now was wait, which wouldn't be too long. Marluxia undressed and slid up behind the blonde. His arm rested possessively over Vexen's hip.

The blonde shuddered, although after a while it felt pleasant. His mind was in a haze and his body was starting to submit to the smallest of things; the Captain breathing on the nape of his neck, stroking his hip and his knee rubbing delicately against the blonde's thigh.

The pink haired sky Pirate noticed how Vexen's body was reacting to his touches, he knew this would be good sex for both sides. To give his pet some pleasure so he would shut up, and also a chance to explore the blonde properly without having to pin him down. "How does pet feel?" He asked in a silky voice.

Vexen turned his head a little to look over his shoulder at the man, his emerald green eyes hazy from the drugs, but also a slight hint of pleasure lingered in them. "I feel nice." He whispered, his body tingling with excitement.

Marluxia purred and cupped Vexen's chin with a couple of his fingers, pressing a soft kiss to his lips; wanting to draw him in. The Captain knew how to seduce, but he never bothered with it much, although seeing as he had a pet there was no reason to seduce him... unless drugged or drunk.

The drugged blonde felt in bliss, he melted against the pinkette; his delicate lips parting for the Pirate.

The pinkette pushed his tongue into Vexen's mouth, exploring it slowly as he wanted to take his time and yearn it. Marluxia trailed his hand down to part the blonde's legs, slipping a finger gently into the blonde.

Vexen gasped a little, the drugs made it feel better and his eyes slid shut. His tongue sliding with Marluxia's.

When the pinkette pulled away and licked his neck. "Mmm, Vexen m'dear. You feel nice and soft." He whispered and moved his finger around inside of his captive, smirking as he pushed in a second finger.

The blonde tilted his head back and moaned, slowly he opened his eyes. The drugs very much present in his system. "Mhhh."

"Mmm, that's a good boy." Marluxia purred, nipping at the blonde's neck. He knew the blonde would actually be well stretched due to the rape, but he wanted Vexen to feel pleasure; even if this was exactly opposite of the normal Marluxia. After a while Marluxia pulled his fingers out, he had waited until the blonde was ready and even mewling. He shifted and carefully moved in between the blonde's legs and slowly pushed his hard manhood into his captive.

"Mmm, Marluxia." He moaned, arching his body upwards. "Feels so good." He gasped, moving to wrap his legs around the sky Pirate's waist.

Said one grinned and chuckled. "I'm so glad m'dear." He purred, bowing his head to trail his tongue over Vexen's body as he sped up his thrusts.

The blonde gasped, his body reacting deliciously with Marluxia's touches and thrusts.

"Good boy." Marluxia purred, biting down on his captives supple pale neck.

Vexen mewled and tilted his head back, allowing Marluxia better access to his skin. "Please, please go faster." He begged.

Marluxia grinned and moved his gaze across the others body. He picked up his speed, knowing that for once his ears wouldn't be ringing.

The blonde cried out in lust as his prostate was struck dead on, causing his sight to explode into a bright white light.

The sky Pirate knew this would be a once in life time opportunity for him to enjoy this body underneath him. He trailed his hot mouth over as much of the blonde's skin as he could, moaning softly as he rammed hard into Vexen's prostate.

The blonde squealed, arching upwards and gripped the bedding tightly. "Marluxia." He gasped, throwing his head back. "I am so close." He mewed.

Marluxia smirked against his neck. "Thats a good boy." He purred, nipping across his neck and down to his shoulders. He left little bite marks in his travel, his thrusts increasing in speed and force.

Vexen bucked his hips and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him down for an unexpected kiss, moaning against his mouth.

The other male was rather delighted with this and nipped at the blonde's lower lip, gazing into his eyes. He knew the other was close, he could feel Vexen's manhood against his stomach.

He moaned, unable to take anymore pleasure. Vexen's body stiffened and his release shot through him, painting the others stomach with come.

Marluxia grinned and moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of the blonde's muscles squeezing down lovingly on his manhood, this caused the Pirate to follow after Vexen with his release. The pinkette pulled out of the blonde's now soft body, wrapping his arms around the drugged blonde and pulled him close. To Marluxia it had been a good ending to a perfect day.

Vexen sighed happily and let Marluxia hold him close. He liked the warmth of the other man, his body was still much overloaded with pleasure.

"Good night pet." The pink haired man murmured in the blonde's ear, closing his eyes.

"Night Master." He whispered in reply, closing his eyes and falling into a cozy drugged slumber, with the man he disliked- but he hadn't disliked him at all during those pleasurable drugged up moments.


End file.
